


Puzzle Pieces

by LanaWritesTM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Somewhat an old dusted off WIP, might be a bit odd on pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaWritesTM/pseuds/LanaWritesTM
Summary: A gift for an Instagram secret Santa! It's a slide from an old WIP, so the end wraps up quickly but the Lance/Shiro sexuality talk is worth it. Read at your own caution.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for an Instagram secret Santa! It's a slide from an old WIP, so the end wraps up quickly but the Lance/Shiro sexuality talk is worth it. Read at your own caution.

Lance first saw him at the Galaxy Garrison, he had striking dark purple eyes that matched his dark black hair. Teachers thought he was a troublemaker. But Lance didn't see him as any trouble to anybody but his ranking at the Garrison.

And he was. Keith had always been the type to get into conflicts. Lance remembered during training when he'd punched James for teasing him. Keith had an eternal flame raging inside, one that was his strength and his downfall. Lance noticed that.

Keith, who'd soared to the top of their class within the first month of training. Keith, whom Lance desperately yearned to become friends with. Until he didn't.

Keith's exterior matched his inside from Lance's point of view. Every time Lance would try to sit at lunch with the shorter boy, he'd pick up his tray and walk away. Keith always pushed him away, so he'd started to admire from afar.

Until one day he was gone. He'd been moved into a class higher than Lances. One Lance knew he could never get into.

Or so he thought. Lance had been ecstatic the day he received the letter that he was moved up into fighter class. Then he read the reason:

"Keith Kogane, the top of your class, had been expelled due to disciplinary issues."

He'd recognize that name anywhere. His Keith. The Keith who would always ignore him, try to one-up him and do anything in his power to make his life miserable. Lance thought he would never see Keith again, until he'd freed his hero, Takashi Shirogane, with the help of his "rival" Keith.

That day was the beginning of the rest of his life.

They'd found a blue lion, which Lance would soon learn could form a machine called Voltron. And with his, Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk's lions, all of different colors in just the right formation, they fought evil and lived in a high tech castle.

Keith finally became the boy next door. Lance's room happened to be directly next to Keith's, and they formed a bit of a friendship.

Within a few weeks, the rivalry turned into a friendship where they would poke fun at one another.

The whole team became a family and even their newfound Altean alien friends were inseparable from them. 

Lance had always fancied Allura, her beautiful long white hair, and stark blue eyes contrasting against her darker skin, Lance couldn't get enough of her.

For 2 years, he'd pined for the girl, one who seemed out of his league and a step ahead of him at all times. 

But one day she'd come to his lion, blushing and smiling back at him, like she'd liked him her whole life. Yet that would've been good under any other circumstances other than these. Not these though.

Lance had been trying to get over Allura for the whole trip home. After all, she'd played with his feelings for so long that he knew it wasn't worth it. She got a boyfriend named Lotor, dared to be affectionate towards him right in front of Lance, and after Lance backed off she comes to Lance acting like she wants him. Maybe she does.

Yet he'd finally found out what he truly wanted. He didn't want Allura, a pretty girl, or somebody who he could save. He wanted somebody who would listen to him but still stabilize him. One who would give him equal control, but still let him be himself.

Then it hit him: Keith.

His rival. Keith. His jealousy had turned into something else, that even Lance himself couldn't recognize. He had questions in his mind he didn't want to answer. Well until now at least.

Lance wrapped his hand around the doorknob and entered the room. It was a lot less bare then he'd expected it to be. Shiro had frames with photos of him and Adam, him and the team, and even a few photos of random places from earth, like the market and times square.

"Oh hey, Lance! What's up" Shiro was sitting at his desk, writing something on a piece of paper.

Lance let it slip: No filter or anything to stop him, "I like Keith"

"Of course you do he's y-" Shiro starts

"I want to kiss him."

Shiro pauses and appears to calculate what to say next, "So you're bi? Welcome to the club. And how long did you know?"

"2 weeks. Remember how right before the battle Allura came to my lion all gushy and stuff? Well if you don't, well that happened. Then I got thinking why I didn't feel anything. My sister was teasing me about how she likes me and stuff but I realized I didn't even like her anymore." Lance took a seat on his bed, and Shiro rotated his chair to Lance

"Yeah, but how does Keith hav-"

"I'm getting there. So I was thinking why I suddenly lacked interest in Allura, and then it kind of hit me? I'd spent all this time thinking about who I really needed and wanted in my life and then Keith popped into my head. I went to sleep and thought about it a bit, and then I had a vision of Keith and I sitting on the beach I grew up on and he just lay there so peacefully, and when he woke up he turned to me, said 'Hi babe' and smiled. I think that was the moment I realized I had a crush on Keith. Then I thought back a bit and thought maybe at the garrison there was another reason behind wanting to get to know him."

Shiro warmly smiled, "I'm so glad you felt safe enough to talk about it with me. I know Keith like a son, and I think that you should try to get a bit closer to him. He's also healed by now, and we're all in this wing of the Garrison now- I believe his room number is 1525."

"That's right next to mine! How have I never seen him around?"

“Maybe you just haven’t been looking hard enough,” Shiro smiles.   
“Go see him, maybe he’ll have something good to tell you.”   


  
He did. That day he went to talk to Keith. And that night? It was the first time they kissed each other. Just like Lance wanted.

 

That’s when it all fell into place.


End file.
